


Aftermath

by lonelywriterboy



Series: Spanking Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Banter, Belts, Bratting, Bratty Laurens, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Desk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Grinding, Lube, M/M, Marks, Multi, Over the Knee, Polyamory, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Retribution, Sassy, Sassy Laurens, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, everyone is fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hamilton's punishment, Washington deals with Laurens and Burr.<br/>Sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/7796620 - not necessary to read to understand but both are in the same vein of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The order for Aaron and John to report to see George Washington didn't startle anyone – after the duel, everyone had been waiting for them to be called in, especially after Hamilton emerged from Washington's office teary-eyed and shaking slightly. No one quite dared ask what had happened to him, and neither he nor Aaron, who had walked in on him, would divulge the information.

“He did _what?_ ”

Lafayette, John and Hercules all stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Alex as he outlined what had happened. He looked rather proud, in face, despite the fact he refused to sit down. Their open sexual relationship together wasn't something they ever really discussed – it was just a fact of life, one which they were all comfortable with. Few others knew of it, just Eliza, Angelica and Aaron. Now, it seemed, George would join the list.

“Do you need a cushion, _ma biche_?” Lafayette asked, ever the concerned friend. He always was the best at aftercare, the one who provided the best hugs, the one who brought Alex right back down to reality. Alex shook his head and gingerly sat down, still shaking a little but a grin overtaking his face.

“Give us the details, man!” John exclaimed, playfully punching Alex in the ribs. Before Alex could respond, however, Aaron stalked over to them, a look of utter confusion still on his face, his skin pale.

“Laurens, the General wishes to see us.”

John blinked, but stood easily, his smile still on his face. “I'll be right back out. I'm sure he wants to give me some candy.”

As everyone laughed, John gave Aaron a wink and the two of them marched off to George's room.

* * *

 

“Dude, what'cha think Washington's gonna do to them?” Hercules asked, grinning at Alex. He was the only one of them besides Lafayette who could avoid a fight and stay out of trouble, and it always amused him to see his friends getting yelled at or sent to run laps for disobeying minor rules or generally being nuisances.

“Probably just yell at them.” Alex decided after a few moments, picking up his pen from the table between them all and nibbling it. “I'd be surprised if he hasn't worn himself out on me. Anyway, I'm the one who disobeyed a direct order, and I'm the one he thinks of as a son.”

Lafayette nodded. “ _Oui_. You make sense. I would hate to be in the room myself, though.”

A small smile appeared on Alexander's face. “Perhaps you can teach them a lesson if the General doesn't.”

Snorts of laughter escaped both Hercules and Lafayette. “Wouldn't be the first time, bro!” Hercules said raucously, kicking his feet up onto the desk. “John's a shit, you know that!”

Alexander, as John's closest friend as well as most frequent sexual partner, did know that. The few times he'd topped had been to take John in hand, pound him until his legs were weak, break his bratty ass down. That wasn't a regular thing, of course – it was far more common for someone else to take the both of them, tying one up to keep him still while the other was dealt with.

“I'd _love_ to be in that room.” Lafayette said, settling down in his chair. “We shall find out soon enough.”

* * *

 

“I'm sure you're aware of what I did to your friend Hamilton for his role in this duel.”

Aaron Burr stood utterly erect in the centre of the room, hands folded behind his back, eyes wide and an expression of nerves on his face. John stood more casually, far less worried than his friend-cum-rival – if Washington was going to flog them, shoot them or discharge them, he would have done it already. He was probably just hoping to slam his dick in a couple more willing participants.

“Yes, sir.” Aaron acknowledged, flushing a little. “I hope you- ah- don't plan on implementing such _parental_ discipline to us.”

George raised a single eyebrow, looking a little amused. “I hope your parents didn't do to you what I did to Hamilton.” he said, sending a tiny grin in John's direction before smartening up again. “I offer you a choice.”

“Sir?”

Aaron was breathing heavy, anxious. John merely stood, allowing a smirk to twist around his lips as he considered Washington. He was hot in a silver fox type way, and the idea of him fucking him was rather delicious.

“You can take the same punishment Hamilton did or you can be dismissed from duty.”

“I'll...oh _god_...I'll take the punishment Hamilton did, sir.” Aaron said almost immediately, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. George turned his attention to John, who grinned lazily.

“I'll go for the spanking and fucking too, sir.”

George raised a single eyebrow. “Lower your pants.”

“Pardon, sir?”

“For your impudence, lower your pants. Your drawers, too.”

* * *

 

Anyone who'd walked into the room would have been utterly astonished to see what happened next. John awkwardly pulled down his pants and drawers, blushing a little as his already semi-hard cock emerged. Aaron broke his respectful stance to glance at John's cock and give a tiny laugh, making George roll his eyes harder than he ever had. Boys! Such immature little brats!

“Burr, come here.”

Aaron swallowed. His cock was beginning to stir too, but he knew that this would hurt. It would be a punishment. He'd feel it as he sat down for days, and it was entirely his fault. The whole situation was complex, charged with sexual tension, consensual but difficult to comprehend. His feet dragged on the floor as he approached Washington, glad that he was still fully clothed at least.

“Over my knee.”

George laid a gentle hand on Aaron's tailbone, guiding him gently down over his lap. Despite the vigorous fucking he'd given Alexander not twenty minutes previously, his cock was already hardening. This time he had two pretty playthings. He rested his hand against Aaron's tight, muscled buttocks for a moment before raising it quickly and slapping it down sharply, not hard enough to thud and cause deep pain, just enough to superficially sting. Aaron gasped and wriggled a little, settling into position – he very rarely bottomed, and he was never spanked during sex. He _spanked_ plenty often enough, sure, but the role never reversed.

As the sharp, stinging slaps began to land thick and fast, he found himself rather enjoying it, at least at first. His cock was slamming into George's thigh at each slap, and he could feel the solid hardness of George's own dick beneath his belly.

“Why am I spanking you, Burr?”

Aaron's brow furrowed. Whenever he punished before or during sex, he didn't ask questions. He just applied the punishment and then moved on to the aftercare. To be asked questions during a spanking, it was if he was a small child again, and embarrassment flushed through Aaron. Evidently, Washington thought him level with a small child.

“Because I participated in a duel, sir.” Aaron responded. Even through his pants and drawers, the sting was building, a warmth in his ass that tingled and sent shockwaves straight to his cock. Yes, he could certainly get used to this.

“And?”

Aaron blinked. The slaps were still coming thick and fast, but were starting to get harder, real wallops that reverberated through him and gave an achey, thuddy pain as well as the sting.

“Sir?”

“You participated in infighting. You made my job, and your job, harder. You were immature. You enabled a duel which resulted in Lee being shot, goddammit!”

Each word was punctuated with a spank, the hardest ones yet. Aaron whimpered and wriggled a little, trying to take his mind off of his sore ass. It was getting severely uncomfortable now, beyond what he could comfortably deal with. His cock was still straining, enjoying it, but the pain was overwhelming. He certainly didn't want to participate in another duel anytime soon! Before Aaron could respond to George's sharp words, he heard Laurens snort with laughter, and he squirmed around to look at the man. George too heard the laughter and glared straight at Laurens, making the man's smile slide off his face.

“Laurens, you just earned yourself ten with my belt.”

John didn't look displeased.

* * *

 

Aaron was crying by the time the spanking was over, shame and embarrassment coursing through him at the same time as arousal. He deeply, deeply regretted participating in the duel...but equally, he was desperate to be fucked, desperate for relief to his rock hard cock. By the time Washington helped him up, lowered his pants and drawers and sent him to wait bent over the desk for his next action, Aaron felt as though he could have come without contact.

“Don't grind on the desk, or you'll get a taste of my belt too.” Washington had warned, before beckoning a now slightly anxious John towards him. John came, his steps shortened by the clothes bunched around his knees, his soft curls clutched in one nervous, twiddling hand.

“Over my knee.”

John obeyed, making sure to splay his legs so that his balls and straining cock were clearly visible to Washington. His tight asshole was visible too, and Washington simply rolled his eyes. There'd be time for fucking later. Now, it was time to teach the brat a lesson. He raised his hand and brought it down sharply and swiftly, listening to the noise that reverberated around the room. That one slap was harder than any of the ones he had given to Aaron, and he intended to make the rest of them much the same. Aaron was an indecisive kid who made a mistake...John was a little brat who encouraged Alexander to disobey his commander. John needed a real lesson.

* * *

 

Washington had spanked plenty of people in his life, both in the bedroom and as punishment. This strange situation offered him a mixture of both contexts, and he felt vaguely embarrassed at how hard his cock was, despite his anger at Laurens. That day he dealt out the hardest spanking he ever had, slamming his hand down again and again across John's small, soft ass, watching as the skin went from pink to a dark, angry red. He could already see the bruising in places.

John was a mess.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got Alex involved – oh god, I'm so sorry!”

He never asked for it to stop, though. His cock was incredibly hard, smashing against Washington's leg, and the bratty submissive within him revelled in the pain. The small part of him that felt intensely guilty for getting Alexander, his best friend, his lover, his boyfriend, into trouble too also rejoiced in the punishment, for John knew he deserved it.

“We still need to give you the belt.” Washington gently told John, giving him one last slap at the tops of his thighs. John nodded, pulling himself up and dragging himself over to the desk without being told. Aaron was lying there, eyes wide, well aware that the pain in _his_ ass and the bruises _he'd_ have would be nothing compared to what John would have. John glanced across at Aaron, eyes full of tears, and without speaking the two of them joined hands. Washington didn't apply the belt overly hard, just enough to make John squirm and cry, and then rather dramatically climax, come shooting out of his cock and splattering against the edge of the desk, his legs and the floor. George pulled the man up, his hand sliding out of Aaron's, before giving him a rough, tight hug.

“Don't get involved in any more duels, son.”

John nodded, before adjusting his clothes and fleeing.

* * *

 

“Aaron Burr.”

“Sir.”

The feeling of one of Washington's fingers, slick with lube and tracing his asshole, made Aaron gasp. He was rarely penetrated, and his asshole was tight and unused to attention. Even the single finger made him feel full, but the muscle throbbed, and Washington pushed in a little deeper. He gently worked at the muscle, feeling the warmth of Aaron's spanked ass on his hand and the hot moist tightness of inside his hole.

“You disappointed me today, Burr.”

“I know, sir. I apologize.”

As Washington slipped in another well-lubricated finger, working at the pressure and feeling Aaron relax a little, he patted Aaron on the back with his spare hand. “You're a good boy, Aaron, a very good boy. You've been so good throughout your punishment. Just a little longer, now.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Washington thrust the two fingers slowly in and out, just barely stroking the edge of Aaron's prostate as he did so. He could tell that the man hadn't been fucked for quite some time, and he wanted to take it slowly, get the man comfortable. Although it was all part of the punishment, and he would eventually leave Aaron hard and desperate to come, he didn't want it to hurt.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Aaron?”

“Can you...please, will you fuck me now?”

For the first time, Washington noticed the breathless tone to Aaron's voice, the way his legs were shaking. The boy needed to be fucked, he was desperate. Obligingly, Washington pulled out his own cock and slicked it with lubricant again, before pressing the tip against Aaron's stretched out asshole. An animalistic moan escaped Aaron and he pressed his forehead to the desk as George's length penetrated him, the tip hitting his prostate and making his knees jerk. Intense waves of pleasure shot through him, and finally he was being satisfied, finally his sexual tension was being broken. Aaron pushed back against Washington's cock, feeling his balls clap against his sore ass, before the older man began to pump him. Washington was already highly sensitive from the earlier fuck, and his cock had been writhed across by two attractive young men during their spankings, and so it didn't take long for him to come explosively, clutching Aaron by the shoulders. Whimpers and whines came from Aaron as he accepted the load, his legs trembling and his hands clutching the desk tightly.

“You did well, Aaron.” Washington said after his breathing had slowed a little, pulling out of Aaron and adjusting his clothing without even bothering to wipe off his wet cock. He gave the man one more gentle pat on the back before leaving the office, and leaving Aaron to frantically jerk himself off.

* * *

 

“I apologize that my actions got both of us into trouble.” John whispered. It was hours later, the sky was dark, and the two men were nestled closely together in one bed. Alex's hands rested lightly on John's sore ass, tracing his fingertips over the welts left by the belt, while John held Alex's face and spoke softly in his ear.

“I knew better too. We were both at fault, my love.”

John leant in and pressed his lips softly against Alex's, tasting the stew they'd had for supper and Alex's own sweet lips.

“If the General could be convinced to engage with us when _not_ angry, that would be wholly enjoyable.” John said, smiling a little. Alex rolled his eyes and leant in for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
